Killing time, vampires are just extra
by alucardismaster
Summary: Colin Askress attempted to be normal, as normal as a telekinetic can be. But one vampire spoils the bunch, and being sent to Ireland during said vampires assault leads to an end to that idea. (Sorry 'bout the generic description, but i couldn't think of something original enough to make him any different. Enjoy i hope.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or it's characters, just my OC's.**

**Authors note, putting the timing of this story before episode 2 of the Hellsing ultimate anime and I'm setting the time period to around 2009 or so, I know it's like in the late nineties or so, but it's just going to fit better.**

"The town is located in the area of Leitrim, Ireland." Walter informed Sir Integra as she viewed the spread of documents portrayed in front of her. "It started off with small unnoticeable disappearances that seemed to be usual for some of the town patrons. A local drunk, a businessman that was traveling through, teenage angst. But then the disappearances seemed to garner more and more attention till it has reached this escalation point."

The cigar in Sir Integra's hand was freshly let and held between her fingers askew slightly as she studied the aerial photographs and small listing of historical information that was utterly useless for a situation such as this. "Tell me Walter, what is the situation so far?"

Walter leafed through the scattered array of papers and pulled out a particular one and handed it to his employer. "Four days ago a crowd of ghouls appeared at dusk on the outskirts of the town and started to work their way inward, forcing the towns inhabitants, of which there are now only less than 100 alive, to travel further inward into the town and thus trapping them."

Integra pulled in a drag of the cigar and let loose a large cloud of smoke. "What is the estimated number of casualties and how are we keeping the incident contained?"

"The local police are containing without intervening, per our instructions."

Integra smirked slightly at that one. "So they actually listened to warnings this time." she remarked wryly.

Walter smiled slightly to his masters remark. Two similar events so close together tended to teach anyone knowledgeable a lesson, now if only the Americans could take a lesson. "And the casualty number is ranged roughly in the four hundreds."

"Any word on the survivors trapped within the center of the town?" Walter simply picked up a sheet of paper with a lone black and white picture of a building surrounded by cars and other peculiar attempts of a makeshift barrier.

"They are not truly trapped within the center of the town; they are actually all located within this event center. They have kept regular radio contact until last night when they reported that a 'fast moving and thinking corpse' had climbed the wall of the event center and was on the roof attacking the makeshift antenna."

"So no one has bothered to educate anyone of the proprieties of this predicament." Integra observed as she studied the aerial photograph of town event center, just another name for a town hall.

"Someone within the surviving group actually came up with a crude identification system for the vampires as well as ghouls." Walter informed as found another similar page to show his employer. "First group: common, zombies. Description: shambling, rotting, sharp teeth, capable of wielding weapons, I.E clubs and guns. Guns are underlined a few times for the person who was telling the radio operator this description was apparently screaming the last section." Walter shrugged and began reading aloud once again. "Second group, rare, simply classified as 'Monsters' here."

Integra's interest piqued slightly. "Monsters? Did the one giving the message care to say how many?"

Walter shook his head no. "They failed to mention an exact number, but whoever found a way to classify these 'zombies', seemed to notice that the second group, 'monsters' are all mostly young children and a few other young people. Description: are capable of advanced thoughts and action, as well as espionage or acting to trick their victims into coming out of the safety zone in fear of a child being in danger."

Integra hummed lightly and tapped her finger on the lip of her desk. "How observant of this person, anything else that they cared to mention? Such as their barrier formation?" Integra pointed towards the aerial photograph of town hall.

In the scene depicted the hall was surrounded by overturned or upright vehicles with metal or wooden stakes nestled in between the open surfaces. Pushed through windows, propped up between car lengths as they overlapped each other, some even had burnt remains hanging on them. Standing either behind or on the cars where a few handfuls of people scattered about. Each holding a form of weapon in the style of a rifle or handgun, scatter gun for every other odd person. Most held clubs or knives, a few axes and even a spade. All of different ages, mostly men with sprinkling of women, even an elderly man in a wheelchair. The ones upon the cars held backpacks in one hand and a bottle with an apparent flame coming from the top neck of the glass. And a wavering visibility of fire spread across lingered bodies.

"Normal human beings when faced with an opposition of this force and magnitude are perhaps more often than not frightened out of their wits." Integra observed solemnly. "But these people seemed to be armed, prepared and looking for a fight as if the end of the world is coming down upon their heads. From just a glance I can tell some have had a glimpse at formal training, or informal in their effective manner. This formation in the time given also shows that either someone was informed from before this entire event happened, or someone has lived through this ideal nightmare before."

"Are you saying that a former survivor from another incident lives in the town? Or are you insinuating that one of our former Hellsing soldiers retired to the town?" Walter hummed lightly as he continued reading the report.

"You seem to forget what the Judas priest said." A hauntingly defined voice echoed. Hardly any reaction came from the two occupants as the crimson clad vampire materialized through the floor of the room. "That the possibility of someone else interfering with these pathetic vampires and creating new insignificant toys for us to play with."

"Speaking of toys, what is the status of the police girl's condition?" Integra asks as she takes another drag of her cigar.

"Better, though the idiot would be fine if she would just drink." He remarked ruefully as he simply stared at the two occupying the desk. "Oh and Walter, how is the status of my requests coming along?"

Walter simply bowed slightly towards the vampire. "I regret to inform you that unfortunately they are not done just yet. The estimation of time would be another two weeks at the most." The smallest hint of irritation came across Alucard's face.

He made a small laughing noise and proceeded towards the desk. "If that is the case, then maybe this meager child's play will provide me with a glance at entertainment then." he picked up a lone sheet of paper with a gloved hand to observe the picture depicted. A wicked smirk curled upon his face and he chuckled. "My, humans actually fighting off vampires and ghouls with nothing but pitchforks and fire, how nostalgic." He said in semi resemblance of mocking tone. Throwing the paper down onto the desk Alucard sat himself down onto a plush chair sitting around the room. "Do please continue Walter, I am in the mood for a story."

"Well, then you are indeed going to get one." Walter remarked as he fixed his monocle and continued to read from the page. "From continued contact during the range allowed before communications were cut off, we know that the distance from the shelter they are in now is quite a distance away from the nearest safety zone. In fact it's almost a full day's drive."

"And the vampire responsible for this fiasco is more than likely aware of this. He, or she, probably ordered the minions to destroy those modes of transportation other than their own feet I am to presume?" Integra observed and was dutifully awarded with a nod of Walters head to indicate she was indeed spot on to the observation. "Are the survivors aware of this fact?"

"Indeed they are, during the day they attempt to scavenge all they can from what remains of the town. They observed that all vehicles were destroyed either via tires being slashed, wheel well and axle taken off, or the entire engine destroyed." A shuffle of papers later and Walter was back to reading the reports. "Again from information provided by the radio operator, it would seem that a small group of the survivors are veterans of the Irish Military. The others, including the radio operator, are general citizens. But something that seems to stick out of everything is one particular statement about another one of the survivors."

"Oh?" Alucard said in an attempt at sounding intrigued. His calm façade didn't falter once even as the corner of his mouth tilted upward slightly. "So it would seem that the seeds of betrayal are being planted. Perhaps they will kill themselves from suspicion of each other before the ghouls do their work."

"Perhaps, but that would still leave someone the job of cleaning up their mess." Integra said morosely as she stubbed out her cigar and studied another paper. "They requested a supply drop of rudimentary items, specific ammunition, whetstones, non-perishable food items, and alcohol."

Alucard sighed and rested his cheek upon his hand as he propped his arm upon the rest of the chair. "Humans, so predictable."

"The side note on the last request said 'cheaper than petrol and easier to contain'." Walter remarked dryly and cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the remark from the operator was about a fellow survivor. 'The damn Yankee brat isn't human, he's some sort of freak!'" Integra and Alucard both looked at him in a way that encouraged more commentary as to the situation at hand. "It would seem that the 'Yankee', a one Colin Askress, was purely responsible for creating the barrier."

"So a child is capable of directing grown men to create a barrier effective enough to protect themselves and others." Alucard shrugged chalant like. "How exactly would that warrant significant attention?"

"You are correct, but the exact words said were 'He moved the cars with his mind.' Also, it would seem that he did the same, except instead of moving a group of ghouls he set them on fire." After a few seconds of staring in disbelief, Alucard broke into a wide grin and started to chuckle lightly.

"A telekinetic and pyrokinetic child?" Integra asked in mild disbelief.

"Teenager to be exact." Walter corrected.

"Why so shocked? What's another freak?" Alucard asked bemused. He then rose from his seat with a meager smirk in place, eye alight with mischief. "When shall we leave?" He asks, question directed towards Walter.

Walter bowed slightly towards the vampire. "Within the next hour, the helicopter is being prepared as we speak."

Alucard's smirk grew wider as he turned to Integra and nodded his head slightly. "Any orders, master?" it sounded almost mocking in tone.

Integra's glare was showing she caught on to his usual tone. "Destroy the vampires, eradicate the ghouls. And do try to keep the remaining survivors alive for now." She paused for a second and thought before finally adding. "Refrain from killing any of the survivors." Alucard bowed and started to bleed through the floor.

"As you order, my master." Was his haunting reply.

After a pause, Integra sighed and rested her forehead upon her hands. "I have a feeling that those were not the best phrasing of words." She sighed lowly. Walter grinned as he gathered up the documents scattered about the desk's surface.

"I have no fear that Alucard and the police girl will succeed with their tasks with as minimal complications as one would imagine." Integra resisted the urge to glare at Walter. Minimal complications, this was Alucard they were discussing!

"Yes, I am quite sure of that as well." _God help this Colin Askress though._ Was the unsaid words hanging in the air.

-meanwhile in the town aforementioned, Colin's P.O.V-

I sneezed and shivered as an unwavering sense of uneasiness washed over my shoulders. What the hell was that? The zombies behind the barriers groaned and some even opened fire. A small pattering of bullets hitting the cars told me that they hadn't really done any damage. "Any problems yet Old man?" I called out Erin as he glared through his reflective contraption. He grunted something unintelligible and adjusted his seat within his wheel chair.

"I'm young enough to kick your bloody arse." Was his returned comment in his rough brogue. I smirked at the one legged and one eyed man. "By my count, forty six out in the open, four hundred meters out. No signs of the 'monsters' yet." He said finally. He glared at me and nodded to the leather bag of metal spikes sitting at me fight. "Bout time to make it rain eh?"

I glared through a small opening between the cars and metal siding and looked at the shambling bunch. The groaned and reached forward slowly enough. Spider like arms and legs, some missing or chunks taken out. "Not yet, for now though." I banged on the car in front of me and everyone seemed to tense. "LIGHT EM UP!"


End file.
